


injuries

by cldstrf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: do you always have to do this?
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	injuries

“My god, are you alright?”

Otacon couldn't hide the worry in his voice as Snake stumbled upon the Kamov, battered and bruised, riddled with holes. 

“Just go,” his gruff voice cut through the sounds of the blades overhead, waving off Otacon to urge him towards the pilot’s seat. He had been helping Raiden when an ambush happened, staying behind to let his charge get away. 

Of course Snake came out on top. But not without getting seriously injured in the process. 

Otacon took his spot in the pilot’s seat, starting up the Kamov and heading off. There were people far off in the distance that caught sight of them, pointing their weapons at them before they were too far out of range. 

As he flew, he could hear Snake grunting and hissing, the clattering of bullets hitting the ground as he dug his knife into bullet holes, extracting them from his flesh. It was painful, but it was effective. 

Landing in a field, Otacon made sure nobody was around before he hurried out of his seat, rushing towards Snake. He was propped up against the wall, at least a dozen rounds across the floor. There was blood underneath him, but Otacon knew it wasn't the first time he's been in a puddle of his own blood. 

“Jesus, Snake,” he sighed out, shaking his head as he slipped the knife out of his friend’s hand. It clattered to the ground, and he cupped at his cheek lightly, thumb grazing underneath a cut under his eye. “What happened out there?”

“I’m fine.”

“Snake.”

“What?”

They stared at each other for a moment, until Otacon held out his hand for Snake’s pack. It was handed over, but not without a grimace along with it. 

“Honestly, Snake. You gotta be more careful.”

“I am careful.”

“Look at yourself!” Otacon gestured to him, and Snake seemed to get the message. “I worry about you, you know.”

“I know.”

“Okay. Can you take off your shirt for me?” Snake eyed him with a little glint in his expression and Otacon groaned. “You know what I'm doing here.”

He peeled off his shirt, unusually silent as he did. Typically Otacon would hear more complaining, or a joke at his expense, but this time he hadn't said a word.

Otacon went through Snake’s supplies, pulling out sutures and bandages, glancing at the bloodied knife with distaste. Disinfectant was a must. Who knows what's been on that knife before this?

Snake took the disinfectant and poured it directly onto one of his wounds, making Otacon frown as he watched. The arm was gingerly taken from the engineer, and he could only hope that stitching him up would be quick and easy. 

It must've taken an hour to sew him back together again, bandaging him up with the occasional peek upwards to his partner in crime. Snake’s gaze was elsewhere, and Otacon could only imagine what was going on in that head of his. 

“There,” he eventually said, finishing by putting a bandage on his cheek. “You're all patched up. For now.” 

Snake grunted his thanks, letting his hand gently bump against Otacon’s. It was a simple gesture, but appreciated nonetheless. 

“You really need to be more mindful. I get scared for you, Snake.”

He mumbled, something close to an apology, as close as he'd get. It sated Otacon only marginally, but it was enough for now.

Bringing his hand back up to Snake’s cheek, he sighed through his nose, watching him in silence for only a moment.

“He's getting better.”

“Who?”

“Raiden. Hardly needed my help this time.”

“Yeah? Maybe you could've used his help.”

Snake gave another mutter. It wasn't like he was incompetent. He just was quick to take on multiple people despite only being one person. After all, he is essentially the perfect soldier. 

So, he swung an arm over Otacon’s shoulders, pulling him just an inch closer and he looked to him through his peripheral. His hand slid upward, gliding through Otacon’s hair to curl slightly and he guided the other’s head to rest upon his shoulder. 

Otacon didn't object, and instead gladly allowed himself to be led, eyes closing with a sigh.

“You're too important to me to get hurt like this.” He finally settled with, and Snake only nodded. 

“I’ll try harder next time.”

“Yeah? You better. If you die, I’m going to kill you.”

Snake scoffed, turning his head to press his nose into long brown hair. “I’d like to see your scrawny ass try.”

Otacon laughed shortly, shaking his head. “I'm only kidding around.”

“I know you are.” With a nudge of his chin, Snake tipped Otacon’s head upward to touch their foreheads together. “But I’ll be careful anyway. Don't want to face the wrath that you have repressed.” 

The corner of his mouth quirked upward, and he chanced a chaste kiss to Snake’s lips. “Good.”


End file.
